ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Battle of Stryker's Island
then enters the Industries and manages to find multiple weapons in it. One of them caught her eyes. * Kelpa: Sonos... I've got it. Send me to Raven. * Sonos: Roger that. Hope it was worth it. (To Kesem) Kesem, you ready? scene changes to where Kesem and Dylar finally found the exit out of the sewer. * Sonos: We're down to 45 minutes. * Kesem: We're in position. Commence assault. (Both get up to the ladder.) scene changes into Stryker's Island where hordes of Regime soldiers were there. They are accompanied by Kaos, the D. Ninja, Swashbuckler, Sorcerer and Dr Krankcase who are watching. Just then, Lenat brought a large army of sea creatures. * Kaos: There they are. gives the signal as they go into battle with [[Lenat] and his army. Due to that, Kesem and Dylar manage to enter Stryker Island's Prison without him realizing it.] * Kesem: We're getting closer. Stay alert. enough, the Knight Doomlander and Mygar enter as the D. Knight kneels for Mygar to pounce onto Kesem while Dylar takes on the D. Knight. * Mygar: Hello, Emily. Still as handsome as ever. * Kesem: Save it, Amy. takes a glimpse up in the sky and later talks to Kesem. * Mygar: I'm sorry, Emily... I joined him to protect you. He said if I helped find you, he'd-- * Kesem: Spare me? * Mygar: I didn't believe him. But it bought us time. I misdirected him... * Kesem: Small comfort for the ones who died in my place. pushes her aside as he tries to walk away but Mygar tries to stop her. * Mygar: Dammit, Emily. You have any idea what I've... You think I'm here by coincidence? Let's leave. We can be free of him. Be together. * Kesem: There is no 'we' anymore. * Mygar: Bastard... * Kesem: I have a job to do. * Bad Juju: (facing Kesem and Mygar) So do I. fight. Kesem defeats Bad Juju. * Kesem: You joined the wrong side, Juju. Dylar and the D. Knight continue to fight. * Dylar: He took you in. Trained you. Sure, he can be an uptight jerk, but you abandoned him for Kaos?! * Knight Doomlander: I'm not Dick Grayson. * Kesem: This is the Knight Doomlander. * Dylar: D. Knight? * Knight Doomlander: Hanso's doppelganger. But Kaos been more of a father than you ever were. * Kesem: You stopped being his son when you killed Wilka. He was Kinsa's brother. fight. Kesem knocks down the D. Knight. * Kesem: Wrong move, knight beast. the monster breaks free of Kesem's combo. * Knight Doomlander: I'm younger and faster. * Kesem: You're not me. tie on collision. But Kesem defeats him. * Kesem: You're dead to me. Arrow regains his composure as he sees Insurgency Batman tying Regime Nightwing up. * Dylar: You okay? * Kesem: (ignoring her question) Let's get moving. at the battlefield, while the army is dealing with Lenat's sea creatures, he has no trouble dealing with them until Kaos enters to challenge him but suddenly Kaos was knocked away by Anmah's hammer as he was grabbed by Hanso. * Anmah: Can we play too? tosses Hanso out as she flies to Anmah and decides to attack them. Inside the prison, one of the prison cell is been lowered towards Kesem. Once it opens, it reveals to be Beron whose face is bruised up. He woke up to see Kesem as she tries to release him. * Beron: So, you're what all the fuss is about. * Kesem: I could say the same about you. manages to release him until an arrow was being shot. He turns around to see Wolfgang trying to resist but couldn't as they sees blue mist around him. * Wolfgang: Can't...fight it!... Next one... might not... miss! * Kesem: Nevar... Kesem goes near him, Wolfgang's voice ups with a bit of a demonic voice as Nevar has complete control of him. * Wolfgang: Surrender, Kesem! doesn't stop Kesem as she catches and dodges his arrows. * Wolfgang: I have you now! then decides to shoot two arrows at the same time but this fails as Kesem keeps knocking it away even the use of her sun boomerang. * Wolfgang: You can't keep this up! then decides to try three arrows but this too fails until Kesem had enough of Nevar's antics. * Kesem: Nevar, that's enough! no other choice, Kesem tries to knock Wolfgang out to break Wolfgang free from Nevar's mind control, which she did. Dylar arrives. * Kesem: I'll apologize later. Nevar! Show yourself! appears before him and attacks Kesem with his skull staff. But he didn't realize the injured Beron behind her as he was knocked out cold by his fist causing the magic to disappear before it hits Kesem. Dylar walks along with Kesem to aid the injured Beron. * Dylar: Uh... Don't tell the others about this, huh? injured Beron tries to walk but he nearly falls down but both Dylar and Kesem catches him. * Kesem: Easy there, tough guy. Can you walk? Krankcase seems to fall down into the prison and about to get up. * Kesem: Get him outside. * Dylar: I'm not leaving you-- * Kesem: Just go! leaves with Beron while Kesem confronted Dr. Krankcase. * Dr Krankcase: Well, look what I've found. Time to end the Insurgency. fight. Krankcase's gadgets can't match Kesem's sun boomerangs. Kesem defeats him. * Kesem: Kaos is the enemy, Krankcase, not me. at the battlefield, Kaos manages to hold Hanso on her neck and was about to kill her until Lenat uses his trident to save her while Anmah catches her using his powers. Kaos was not too happy about it and goes after Lenat as they both hold his trident. Despite Kaos crashing Lenat into a nearby Regime truck, Lenat manages to kick him away and punches him when he's down. But this doesn't last long as he was pushed away with a punch and decides to return the favour by tossing his trident at him. But Anmah stops him by creating a yellow cage around him. This disarms him but causes him to break free. Soon Kaos gives up on Anmah and catches him. He was about to break his back but he notices Kesem, Beron and Dylar below and goes towards them; releasing Anmah in the process. * Dylar: Uh,... isn't this the part where we disappear? at the Watchtower, it seems that Sonos is having trouble teleporting them as the screen shows 'Target Lock Failed'. * Sonos: Damn! make a turn away from the ravine but Kaos blocks their way. * Kaos: You thought you could fool me, Kesem? Like he did? * Kesem: This isn't about Nevar. It's about you. * Kaos: I perfected this world. So many lives lost because I held back. But I should've used all my powers. to Kaos, both Dylar and Kesem look at each other knowing what to do next. * Kesem: For what? To control? To oppress? * Kaos: I could've prevented my realm! Saved my family! (As he begins to use his Heat Vision.) * Kesem: Crime took my family too, Kaos. * Kaos: BUT YOU WEREN'T THE GUN! cue, the three jump down from the cliff as they were successfully teleported away much to Kaos's surprise. A second later he figures out what's going on. * Kaos: The Watchtower! decides to fly up into space to find the perpetrator, but before he arrives, the Watchtower explodes as Kaos was pushed back by the impact of the explosion. As he regains consciousness, he realizes that the Watchtower is gone. Just then he hears something with his super hearing below. * Voice: Kaos! Your time is over! causes Kaos to look down on Earth in confusion. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice